Iris
by Jackson W. York
Summary: Jack (My O.C.) Life kinda sucks...that is until a encounter at the store.


Authors Note: This story is inspired by a lot of things: My dear friend and fan, Jana. The songs: I'm still here, You're a God, Iris all of which I do not own the rights for, as well as Transformers.

* * *

**For Jana and Patrica**

_"I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong"_

Lets start this off with a question shall we? No, not that question. This one: Have you ever believed in something so much you begin to feel that it is real? (That is a lot of answers) Well I have too, my name is Jack. I am your average...well actually not so average teen. I could bore you to tears with my life story but I will keep it simple. I am 18, I graduated my high school early. I have a job that do to issues I rarely go to and I don't have a car. (God how boring am I? Don't answer that) My family is a odd one...I really don't have parents, I have lived with my grandparents for most of my life, don't get me wrong I love it but sometimes you just want a mom or dad...anyways about my family they are constantly at each others throats. It gets a little hard to deal with time to time...so I bury myself in work or my hobbies. Which include watching videos and writing. It is nice...it is like I have my own little world (anyone else relate?) My favorite movie's happen to be the transformers series. (SHOCKER I know) Well I got to know transformers so much I ended up writing fanfiction for it on a certain website that I know.

I got really good at it too, but the more I wrote and read the more I realized that they were more of a family to me than my actual one (they being the fictional transformers). It got kinda depressing, I would deal with my family's bull and go to my room and write chapter after chapter and story after story just so I could be in a world where I belong...(Sad I know) Well because of this I continuously became more and more depressed. But then...something changed...it was about three months ago to this day. I was out with my grandparents...

* * *

**_At the local store_**

* * *

"Okay, Jack you need to pick out something that you will eat for the week...and I don't want you to come back with a thirty inch pizza or something..." A aged woman told me, my grandmother. I nodded and took off toward the frozen items. I walked up and down the isle looking from freezer to freezer trying to decide, when something caught my eye. It was a man about 6 ft 3. He was wearing a leather jacket and a pair of dog tags, of which caught my eye. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hello" He said.

"Uh Hi..." I replied.

"Trying to find dinner?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said and nodded as I walked over and got a TV dinner.

"See you around" He said as I walked off.

"Well that was weird.." I muttered to myself as I ran into a person.

"Oh jeeze sorry" I said as I looked up to see I had ran into a kid about my age with blonde hair with an unusual two black stripes through it and wearing a jacket that looked stunningly similar to...

"No worries" he said and walked off.

"T-that guy was wearing...that is impossible" I muttered and ran after him only to run into my grandmother.

"Watch where you're going Jack...why were you running?" She asked and I looked at her and suddenly pushed everything out of my mind.

"I was running to find you" I lied.

"Well...did you find something to eat?" She asked.

* * *

That was the first weird coincidence...the guy about my age was wearing a jacket that looked like one I had described in my stories. Well after that I forgot about it...till about a week after. My grandparents and me went back to the store...

* * *

I was in the electronics trying to find a new mouse for my laptop. I was having no luck and was getting kinda annoyed. It always seems like what I am looking for they don't have.

"Hey Jack!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see a rather massive dude that looked like a guy out of a video game. I raised my eyebrow at him. How did he know my name?

"Uh hi...do I know you?" I asked and he looked at me strange.

"You should you-" He was stopped. I looked to see the man I talked to last week.

"Aaron!" He shouted, it was a surprise when people didn't look over.

"What?!" The other sorta whined, which was very funny coming from a guy like him.

"Shouldn't you be in the hunting section?" he asked.

"Fine...see you Jack" The man, Aaron said.

"GET!" The other almost yelled.

"Uh..." I said and the other looked over at me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do I know you two?" I asked and he looked at me with piercing eyes.

"More than you know" He muttered and walked off.

"What the he-" I mouthed and a store clerk walked over to me.

"Are you alright kid?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah...why?" I asked.

"Well you were just talking to yourself..."

"I...no I...was I?" I asked stunned.

"Uh...yeah...maybe we should find your parents" He said.

"Good luck" I muttered coldly "No...no...I was talking to a guy that was across from me...you must have not seen him" I said.

"Alright...well have a nice day then" he said and walked off with a confused look on his face. I walked out of the electronics department and went to the movies. I was on the look out for two things, one: "The Simulation" a video that had been eluding my collection. The movie is great it is about a dude who finds out his whole world is a big computer program and that his body is a battery for the computer that runs it. It stars Ken Rens (Sorry side tracked) and two: Those two guys.

"Careful" Someone shouted and before I knew it I slipped and fell. When I opened my eyes I saw a pair of bright blue eyes that belonged to a teen that was wearing a jacket that I could swear I described in my stories.

"Told you to be careful" he grinned.

"Who are you?" I asked kinda dazed.

"Call me Ben...now do you need some help up?" he asked and I nodded, he helped me up.  
"I remember you...I ran into you last week" I said and he smirked and nodded.

"Yep..." he said still smiling.

"Uh look I am sorry for running into you and.." I was about to go on but I noticed a pair of dogtags around his neck.

"Army?" I asked and he looked down at the tags.  
"Yeah.." he muttered.

"That's cool...Uh anyways I need to go...I am trying to find-" I said as he held up a movie...no not just a movie. The movie...the movie I had been trying to find...he just held it up.

"That" I mumbled.

"Oh...yeah...I was just putting it back..." he said. "Lame plot really...a guy's whole life and world exist inside of a computer..." He muttered. I picked it up as soon as he sat it on the shelf.

"Are you kidding I love this movie...it really gets you thinking..." I said and he shrugged.

"Yeah...I guess...but isn't that just paranoia?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I dunno...but it makes for a good movie" I said.

"I guess-" He said and paused.

"Benjamin! Come on!" Someone yelled, we both looked over to see that same guy that yelled at Aaron.

"Coming dad" he yelled. "See you around Ja-Ja...dude" he stuttered.

"Y-yeah see you around" I said as they walked away.

"JACK!" My grandmother yelled.

"Hmm?" I asked as I looked over.

"We have been waiting for you for an hour!..." She yelled.

"A-A a hour?" I asked

"Yes A-A a hour...lets go!" She demanded.

"Yes ma'am" I said.

"and when we get back home you are grounded"

"...yes ma'am"

* * *

Okay here is my new story. Please tell me what you guys think so far, I really appreciate it :)


End file.
